


Sacrifice

by shieroell029



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Demon Michael, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Fucking, Gods, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Sacrifice, Smut, Soulmates, Tragedy just a bit, Vaginal Fingering, War, after sex care, angel mallory, michael has horns and they are sensitive, michael langdon x mallory - Freeform, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/shieroell029
Summary: This was a special day for Mallory, they made her wear a beautiful white gown and a crown made of flowers has adorn her golden brown hair, as if she was a bride, but it was not a happy celebration and she will not be marrying the man of her dreams.





	1. The monster

**Author's Note:**

> This my very first Smut, like ever, if you've read my previous fics, its all vanilla tooth rotting fluff. So any criticism about it is welcome.
> 
> Please enjoy.

This was a special day for Mallory, they made her wear a beautiful white gown and a crown made of flowers has adorn her golden brown hair, as if she was a bride, but it was not a happy celebration and she will not be marrying the man of her dreams.

 

The village had decided that she will be this year's sacrifice. It’s not like anyone would care though, she was an orphan, an extra mouth to feed in the village, she's a virgin, and no one would miss her or throw a fit that she was going to be eaten by a monster. She was the perfect sacrifice. Maybe deep inside her, even when her grandmother was alive, she knew that this will happen someday.

 

They had made her walk through the forest and into the clearing where the sacrifices would wait for the monster to feed on them. Some girls are taken, some returns. The clearing never had a spec of blood on it, it was assumed that the girls were devoured whole.

 

They said that to save the village from slaughter from the monster, a deal was made that once every 5 years, a sacrifice must be given to him, a female at around a marital age. But the deal was made years ago, before she was even born, it was so long ago that the reason for the deal itself has already been lost, all that remains is the fear that he instill with them.

 

As she waited for her doom, she fiddled with the sleeves of her gown, she thought, what would the monster look like. Would the monster be youthful, would he be old, would he be scary, would he be large, would he be small, would he even look human.

 

While she was deep in her thoughts, she heard a rustle in the bushes in front of her, she was startled enough that she slightly stepped back from her spot in the clearing. As the rustle becomes louder, her legs trembled, but she did her best to stand her ground. However, what greeted her was something she did not expect, it was a black horse with a beautiful black mane. The horse circled her and she noticed a note attached to its reigns, she hesitantly went closer, but it was calm and didn't fight back, it even looked like it was asking her to take it.

 

She pulled the piece of parchment and gave the horse a little scratch on his neck as she reads its contents.

 

“Ride the horse and hold on tight” was all that it says.

 

Hesitantly, she climbed up and held tight to its reigns. The horse turned and suddenly run towards were it came from. The horse was running so fast that her flower crown blew away from her head. She held on tightly on the reigns as much as she could, the scenery was a blur to her until she was on the gate of a castle. She doesn't know this place and had never seen it before. The gate opened by itself and the horse proceeded inside and stopped at the large door, it seems to expect her to get down. She patted the horse nose before it left her. She knocked at the door, but nobody answered, so she tried opening it and she found that it was not locked.

 

"Hello", She shouted, but no answer came.

 

She threaded the halls slowly and carefully, afraid of what may be lurking in the dark.

 

“Hello”, she tried again, but no answer came.

 

The castle was huge but a bit dirty, she stepped in the hallway further until the candles on the stairs lit up which startled her. She suppose she was to follow it, so she did until it stopped at a door. She opened it and the room was beautiful and properly lit unlike the other parts of the castle. The room was larger than her own home back in the village, there was a large bed that could probably fit more than 4 people, a bookshelf with various books that she would very much like to read, there was a dining table with a hot meal waiting for her, a walk-in closet that when she inspected was full of beautiful clothes with varying colors and styles, even the sleepwear were soft and made of silk. There was also a bathroom that was almost the same size of the main room. Everything she needed was already prepared for her.

 

Her stomach growled, she remembered that she has not eaten yet, they were too busy making her presentable that they didn't bother to feed her. The meal was fit for a king, she guess the monster was trying to fatten her up. She huffed and laughed, "Well, better just accept this before she dies", she thought. After eating, she finally felt herself getting tired from all that happened today, so she decided to try to take a nap, maybe a just a bit before she dies. She went to the closet and put on the silk nightgown she found earlier, it was gray and it fit her perfectly.

 

She went to the bed and sat on it, it was soft and warm, she had never had this kind of a bed before, all this things in this room is such a luxury. She thought if the other sacrifices before her had to also stay here.

 

The bed was so comfortable that it was not so hard for her to fall asleep.

 

She felt a dip in the bed, “Mallory”, a soft voice called out to her, “Is it finally you?”, it asked. She then felt a hand caressing her face, down her neck and to the center of her chest, then it stopped.

 

She woke with a start, she wondered who the voice was, it seemed familiar and sad.

  


Again, a meal was already waiting for her. She wondered where it comes from and who prepares it, but decided not to ponder about it anymore, if the monster was fattening her up why would it matter where the food was coming from, at least here, she was being fed well, unlike in the village. It was not like she was gonna live long enough to know.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

It has been a week and nothing has happened, except during her sleep, every night she would hear that voice and his caress would be bolder each day. One night, the hand caressed her bosom and she let out an obscene sound, however, she felt rather odd, it was not unpleasant, as if the caress was familiar.

 

The other night she felt a mouth kissing her neck and that morning she looked in the mirror and found kiss marks on her. Some other nights the kisses were planted on other parts of her body like her forehead, cheeks, and hands.

 

She had tried to leave the room several times, but the door was always locked, the windows, although big enough to go through, the problem was the height, it was too high and would probably die if she even tried to escape from there.

 

She had to admit the late night touches were scary but she was well taken care of here, food, clothes, and a hot bath was always prepared for her when she needed them. However, she still ponders how long will she have to wait for her doom.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Mallory had decided that enough is enough, she has been waiting so long now, if this monster was not gonna eat her, the least he can do is tell her of what he will do to her. So that night she was determined to stay awake, she turned off the lights and sat in the middle of the bed. She will confront this monster and she will demand to know what he will do to her. Then she remembers the touch and kisses, what if it wants something else, this thought sent shiver down her spine and wetness on her underwear. No matter, if that is how he feeds, then he needs to get on with it cause this was starting to frustrate her, mentally and sexually.

 

Mallory was starting to doze off but tried her best to keep herself awake by pinching her cheeks. Then late into the night, the door to her room opened, it was dark so she was unable to see the face of this monster except for his eyes which was the color of a beautiful blue sky looking down at her.

 

“I see you are awake, trying to catch me dear Mallory”, his voice was like velvet and this sent another shiver down her spine.

 

She stood from the bed and faced the monster at the door. “I… I want to know how you know my name and what are you going to do to me?”, although she faltered a bit, she did her best to show that she was not afraid of him.

 

As the figure came closer to her, she finally sees it’s silhouette and it was tall and it looked more like a human, however, she sees the horns protruding atop its head.

 

The monster lightly caressed her chin and said,“Ah, but you are my bride, I will only do my best to take care of you and your needs”.

 

“I am not your bride, I am the village sacrifice, you were suppose to eat me, not marry me”, she retaliated in her frustration.

 

The hand touching her chin is now traveling down her neck and she swallowed hard. “Tell me, dearest Mallory, who are you?”

 

She leaned into his touch and answered automatically as if it was the most obvious answer she could give, “I don’t know who I am”.

 

“What do you mean?”, he asked again but sounded as if he already knew the answer to it, his hand remained on her neck lightly caressing her pulse point.

 

A tear rolled down Mallory’s cheeks, "Sometimes, I feel like there's someone buried inside me, trying to claw their way out."

 

The monster wiped her tear and suddenly kissed her lips, the first was chaste as if he was testing the waters, just a dip. Then the hand on her neck moved to the back of her head tilting it for him and kissed her again, this time it was deep and hungry like he was devouring her. She responded in kind, his mouth was so warm and sweet, his tongue seek entrance to hers which she gladly obliged, both their tongues were dancing with each other, tasting each other as if the other was an oasis in the middle of the desert, their first drink in days.

 

Mallory felt his other hand had encircled her waist and is now resting on her lower back. He parted from her lips and rested his forehead and nose against hers, breathing her in. She couldn't help but do the same.  

 

The monster gently pushed her down to sit on the bed and he kneeled in front of her, he slowly traced his fingers from her left ankle up her legs and inside her dress and stopped at her knees.

 

“So do you want me to eat you now”, his voice a tone of amusement to it and all Mallory could do was to nod, she wasn’t really sure what she was agreeing to, being eaten or being eaten in another way.

 

Apparently, it was the latter when she felt the monster proceeded to trace her legs up to her inner thighs and on to her panties, she was so mesmerized by the feeling he was coaxing her that her body dropped on the bed with a moan on her lips as she feels his fingers playing with her clit. Mallory could feel she would moan loudly from his ministration and she covered her mouth to prevent that.

 

The monster clicked his tongue and stopped his ministrations, Mallory was about to protest when she felt a hand pulling hers that was covering her mouth. “Go ahead and let out your voice for me love, as loud as you want, it's only us here”. Then she kissed her hand and placed it on her side.

 

Then, without missing a beat, his hands were back on the garter of her panties, pulling the material off her. His hand lifted one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder and his head disappeared under her nightgown. She felt his tongue traced up her slit up to her clit which he gave a peck, the sensation made her moan aloud and arch up from the bed. He then continued to lick her slit like it was a sweet treat. Her dress felt too hot for her heated skin, she looked down but could not see him under her dress but she could see the outline of his head and horns.

 

When she felt his finger going inside of her, she moaned again and gripped the sheet below her.  She wanted to see it, she wanted to see how he plays with her precious spot, how he dips his tongue or fingers inside of her and most of all she wanted to scream a name, his name. She pulled up her dress but was slightly disappointed that the darkness is preventing her from seeing him. Then she felt him insert another finger inside her and then curled it, Mallory’s hand suddenly gripped one of his horns while her other hand was trying its best to support her up.

 

The monster let out the most obscene noise she has currently coaxed from him, she smirked, so his horns was a weakness, but she suddenly felt his eyes on her, now it looks like a predator locking onto his prey. Then his ministration became wilder and faster, his fingers was going in and out of her faster, while his mouth was relentlessly licking and sucking her clit, she lets go of his horn to help her grind on to his sinful mouth. She was close, so close, he gave her slit a few more pumps and she cums so hard that she heard the echoes of her voice and felt her entire body shivering and tingling.

 

“You are very delicious Mallory”, when she had the strength to look at him, she saw him licking the hand he used on her as if savoring her taste further.

 

Still panting hard, she asked, “Why do you know my name, at least tell me yours”, it was almost a whisper to her ears.

 

“Oh, but my dear Mallory you already know my name, you have known it for a very long time, even before you were born”. The monster crawled on top of her and his long hair caging them from the outside world, she can only see his eyes and nothing else, she couldn't help but caressed his face until her fingers found his lips.

 

“If you want to see my face, you only need to remember my name my Mallory”. She doesn't know why, but she felt her eyes closing against her will and the last thing she remembers were his lips kissing her hand.


	2. My Mallory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, she found herself sleeping in the middle of the bed, her dress a bit messy, her underwear missing, and there is wetness between her legs. So it wasn't a dream, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/critism and kudos are very much welcome
> 
> Please enjoy :)

The next morning, she found herself sleeping in the middle of the bed, her dress a bit messy, her underwear missing, and there is wetness between her legs. So it wasn't a dream, she thought.

 

Like any other day, food and clothes hand been prepared for her but she opted to take a bath first. When she took off her gown and sees herself in the mirror, she saw the bruises and bite marks on her thighs. The thought of it made her flush again.

 

As she dipped herself in the bath, she contemplated on what the monster had said. She only needs to remember his name. What was his name and he said that she knows of it, thinking back in the village, they had only referred to him as a monster and nothing else. She let her head rest at the edge of the tub and momentarily closed her eyes to relax, then a memory tugged at her mind, of war, blood, death, and a man with a blond hair facing away from her, sword held in his hand and then they were both falling into an abyss.

 

Mallory woke with a start as her head was sinking down into the bath water, she coughed and gasped for air. When she got off the bath her hands were already wrinkling from the water, she had been in there for some time and she didn't even realized it.

 

After Mallory changed her clothes, she went to the dining table to eat, she settled on one of the two chairs and she found a paper under her plate.

 

It reads “My Mallory, the castle is ready for you now, you can explore it, but be back to this room before sundown”. She looked at the door and back to the letter, then she slowly approached it as if it will run away. She held onto the doorknob, turned it and it clicked open, she looked outside the room left and right and then a wide smile crept up her face.

 

She had been bored out of her mind for this past few weeks, the books did help a bit but ultimately, she wanted to go outside and she wanted to see the garden just outside the window. Mallory grinned so wide and was so excited to explore this place that she hurried back to the table and ate as fast as she could handle.

 

The castle was fully lit this time, the furnitures has been cleaned and she can now see the paintings in the walls. There were several that are just landscapes, but the paintings that she noticed the most are those that are depicting a female angel and a male devil. One of the paintings shows them reaching for each other and another, the angel descending from the heaven while the devil has his arms outstretched as if he will catch the angel, it is almost a recurring theme.

 

When Mallory finally got outside, she breathed in the fresh air, the sun is already high above the skies, but thankfully it wasn't too warm.

 

She walked the castle grounds as if she knew where she was heading, “Just turn left from the entrance and follow the gold stone path, the path will split in two ways and you will follow the one that goes out of the way from the main path, at the end is the garden you love so dearly”. It was like a voice inside her telling her the way.

 

The garden was more beautiful up close, they were variants of flowers some she knows, some she doesn't. She spent some time tending to the flowers and just enjoying the outside until the sun started to hide. She remembers the monster’s warning and set off to go back inside.

 

As she entered the castle again and kept walking the halls leading back to her room, she saw an ajared door, curiosity wins out and she took a peek. There was another painting in it, this time it was huge, almost covering the entire wall, this one depicts a war torn world of angels and demons, in the center of it all, an angel and a demon crossing swords.

 

There was a sudden rush of pain in her head and she dropped on her knees. As her vision blurred, she sees herself as if she was also in the painting, with her in the middle of the war, sword in hand, a shield in the other. There was that devil again facing away from her, Mallory dropped her sword and shield and rushed to him, hugging him from behind as if to restrain him and she said “No more”. She held onto her head so tightly like something was clawing inside her asking desperate to be let out. She felt tears falling from her eyes, when she wiped it away, what she saw was not tears, it was blood.

 

“Please make it stop”

“Make it stop”

“Someone help”

“I need help”

“Michael help me”, A name slipped from her mouth that she doesn't know and then a black cloth or some sort appeared before her and she was enveloped in darkness.

 

When she woke, she found herself back in her room and a person with a long strawberry blond hair was sitting on a chair beside her. His chin was resting on his knuckles and seems to be sleeping. He was quite handsome and has a jawline for days. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black pants but he was not wearing any shoes, curious. There was a pair of horns on his head, it curled a bit, its tips was red, while rest was black. Mallory got up from the bed seemingly wants to touch it, but before she could reach it, the man or demon caught her wrist.

 

“Such a naughty bride”, the man said and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it while looking at her, then all of a sudden, he pulled her and made her straddle his lap. Mallory was now blushing profusely and wasn't able to look at him at all. This was the monster, her monster from last night. This man was no monster though, at least he didn't look like one, he looks human except for the horns in his head.

 

The man reached for her chin and made her look at him. “My Mallory, I've waited for you for so long”, he said while looking longingly at her.

 

“Michael I..”, she started but suddenly covered her mouth when she realized the name she uttered.

 

“I’m glad you finally remembered my name, my Mallory”, then he smirked and added, “I’m also glad you still have that fascination with my horns, you once called it cute”.

 

Mallory knew that her face must be all red now and her heart is thundering against her chest which she was pretty sure that he could hear with the silence in the room. She looked away again and she can’t help but really notice their current position. Her on his lap, her hands on his chest crumpling his shirt, his hands resting on her hips, and to top it all off she is wearing a flimsy nightgown with nothing underneath. She could feel her arousal between her legs, she wanted to rub her legs together to relieve some of it but couldn't so she tried to push herself off him but Michael held on tight.

 

“Ummm, are we really going to talk like this”, she gestured their intimate position.

 

Michael smirked at her again and replied, “Of course we are, you can go ahead and ask me anything you want to know”.

 

Mallory all but relented and gave a big sigh, “You always talk to me like you know me”, she paused when Michael nodded in approval. She then continued, “How, I don’t… I don’t really know you”.

 

“You are my lover, my one and only” he paused a bit to caress her cheeks, “you were taken from me and I’ve waited for your return”. Mallory leaned into his touch until her cheeks were now rested on his palm, then she remembered something which made her pull away from him.

 

“What about those girls, the other sacrifices?”, she asked.

 

Michael gave a big sigh and placed his hand back on her hips, he knew her too much and knows that his answer will not be to her liking, “Those who are not you cannot enter this place, they will unfortunately perish if they tried to enter here”.

 

Mallory frowned, “Those poor girls, why would you do that”, then she felt his grip on her tightened and his face is now showing anger instead of that playful smile earlier and when he spoke, his voice was enraged. “Because they took you from me, they deserve the pain that I felt, the emptiness that I felt when you were gone, it is my nature to kill and destroy, when you were gone, there was nothing that held it back, you promised me that you’ll return so I spared some of them so they may return what they took from me.”

 

Mallory felt sad for those girls that died, but she also felt sorrow for him, in her heart she knew that she wanted to apologize to him, so she did. “I’m sorry”, she cupped his face and he did not move nor retaliate, “I don’t know who I am, at least not yet, but I know I should apologize for leaving you.”

 

It only took a few seconds when those words left her mouth that his anger subsided, Mallory is truly his angel, her touch and voice easily soothes him, his anger now completely gone as if she took them all away, just like before.

 

When she felt him calmed down from his anger, she placed her hands on his shoulders. To further remove the tension from earlier, she asked another question, “What or where is this place? It feels alive, like it know what I want and need”

 

“This place, this land is ours alone, we've been here for many years, all we can ever want is here just so we do not leave, and for all intents and purposes it is my prison”.

 

She was surprised, a prison for him so she asked “why a prison?”

 

Then there was fear that crossed his face when he answered, “It is too early for you to know, I almost broke you earlier, I should not have tried to force you to remember, I will not risk it again. The time will come when you will remember it on your own, just not now love”.

 

She didn't understand what he meant, was there something that happened earlier that almost “broke” her, she doesn't seem to recall anything.

 

Michael noticed her confusion, so he explained, “Two days ago I made the castle show you something, but that was a mistake and I blocked the memory for you, you were in so much pain and I'm so sorry for that”. Then he continues when he remembered something. “Oh, that reminds me, you haven't eaten yet”, then he snapped his fingers and a table with a bowl of porridge and a spoon appear next to them, this startled her and almost made her jump off him, however, he was still holding her hips.

 

Mallory again, tried to get off of him so she could eat the porridge, however, Michael wagged her fingers and told her that she will eat right there, looking at him and to the porridge she opted to reach the bowl but Michael caught her hand and placed it back on his chest. “These stays here”, he says.

 

Michael took a spoonful of the porridge and offered it to Mallory, reluctantly she opened her mouth and accepted the offered food. He gave her a praise when she accepted it. This went on until she ate all the food

 

Michael saw a bit of the food at the corner of Mallory's lips, he pulled her closer and she stiffened but he proceeded, when he got close enough on her mouth he could feel her now shallow breath and he licked the piece of food. When he withdrew from her and rested his head back Mallory’s lips tried to follow his without her notice until her lips met his.

 

Michael gripped her hips and pulled her as close as possible until he could feel her cunt on his groin. As they continued to taste each other he started to feel Mallory grinding on him, in response, he pulled away and lifted her nightgown and took it off of her.

 

Michael took a moment to appreciate his angel's nudity, her beautiful golden brown hair, her brown doe eyes, her perfectly kissable lips, her porcelain skin, her mounds that are begging to be sucked, her legs that's straddling him and her delicious cunt that he very much would like to have a taste again. Mallory grew cautious of his stare and tried to cover herself with her hands, but he pulled them away and place them on her sides and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“Take what you want, take everything my Mallory, my angel”, he whispered to her. Mallory, as if in a rush, grabbed Michael’s shirt and crashed her lips to his, she again grinded against him and she could feel herself getting more wet by the second when she felt how hard he is. She wants him inside her, she wants him to break her, take her first, take her everything, so she grabbed one of his hands and guided it to her wet cunt. As soon as his hand felt her wetness, he wasted no time in giving her the pleasure that she craves, his fingers slid easily inside her while his other hand was on her back making sure to steady her.

 

Michael pulled away from Mallory’s lips and started to kiss down her neck, he lifted her a bit until she is kneeling so he could give some attention to her breast, he playfully bit her left nipple that coaxed a loud moan from her, as he licked, sucked, pulled, and bit her breasts trying to give attention to both mounds, he could feel his angel fucking his fingers, so he let his thumb graze her clit which made her arch her back. Then he felt one of her hand moving from his shoulders where she is supporting herself up to the back of his head and then to his horns, she traced it from the tip to its roots and it made him jump a bit. He almost bit her breast too hard, sometimes he loathes the sensitivity of those horns, it's not actually the horns itself that are sensitive, it was the roots.

 

He knew she was close, so he pulled his fingers away which earned him a whine of frustration. Michael lifted Mallory up and sat her down at the edge of the bed so he can take off his own clothes. Mallory all but stared and watched as he stripped in front of her, seeing his toned body and his large hard cock made her want to drool, but also made her a bit wary, will that even fit, she thought. Michael then lay himself down the bed like a feast for her to eat. Then he repeated the same words he uttered earlier, “Take what you want”, this was a queue for her to do what she wants with him, so she straddled his thighs and tentatively touched his cock, she started on his tip which earned her a groan from him, then she grasped his length and dragged her hand up and down on it.

 

However, teasing him and hearing his groans, gasps, and moans made her sex ache with want. So she stopped her ministration and placed her soaking slit atop his cock and slowly sheathed it inside her. Michael sat up and hugged her to him knowing the pain she was feeling, he let her get use to it before he switched their position, although she is running on instinct, her current state is inexperienced, for now he will take charge.

 

He slowly pumped his length inside of her, making sure that her pain is being replaced by pleasure. He started with a slow rhythm that she could follow then he increased it bit by bit. Mallory was a bit annoyed, he was being too careful with her, he had teased her too much earlier but didn't let her finish, she wants more.

 

“More”

“Please”

“Deeper”

”Faster”, she gasp each of her desires which he gladly obliged. Michael pushed her legs apart further so he could be deeper inside her. He fucked her the way that she wanted until the pleasure was overwhelming enough for her to cum, he helped her ride her orgasm until he too came undone inside her.

 

Mallory was panting as she comes down from her high and when he pulled himself off of her he could see the trail of their cum spilling from inside her, with a wave of his hand, a damped cloth appeared and he cleaned her up and then himself. He then moved beside her and wrapped his arms around her then caressed her hair until she fell asleep, another wave of his hand and the duvet had covered their bodies. He kissed her temple and whispered “Welcome Home”.

 

Michael knew, that slowly, but surely his Mallory’s memories will come back to her and they will be as they were, happy, maybe even happier than before. Although, he does miss her wings, how it unfurls when she comes from their love making. He wasn't sure if she can gain it back, he knew of her birthmarks on her back, the telltale sign of her lost wings. Whether she has them or not, she is will still be his Mallory and being here with him again, his heart and mind is at peace again. 


	3. I'll keep your heart and you'll keep mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is the last thing you should ever find in the battlefield of war, but it was the thing an angel and demon found in the midst of hate, blood, and death.

Love is the last thing you should ever find in the battlefield of war, but it was the thing an angel and demon found in the midst of hate, blood, and death. 

 

A long time ago when the world was young, the heaven and hell were at war to take the earth for their own, both angels and demons killing and destroying each other. Satan’s son, Michael, as a mockery to his foe, he named him after the archangel, he had lead multiple battles against heaven until in the midst of it he saw her ascending to strike him down. Mallory as he came to learn later was the daughter of the very archangel he was named after. The irony of it all, she was sent to end him, the demon that held her father's name. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

When the world woke and the war restarts, they are enemies meant to kill each other, but when they rest and gather their dead, they would sneak away into the darkness of the night to apologize and to keep each other’s heart until the break of dawn when they are enemies again. 

 

How it came to be was their secret to hold dear in their hearts. How it will end up was anybody's guess, they both may suffer the consequences. One can end up dead and the other to eternally mourn for their lover or both will die in the hands of each other. If they live, they can never be, not with this war going on. All options they have will end up breaking their hearts, but they continue on their facade with the rest of the world as long as they were true to each other. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

When they were found, he was enraged that someone had hurt her, he had hurt them and killed them for her, he was in a state of madness until he felt her arms wrapped around him telling him no more. 

 

They were both treated as traitors of their own kind, both were sent to a prison, away from each other. 

 

She had cried and plead to her father that she loved him and she has given her heart to him. 

 

His father had no mercy for him, he was locked in a dark room and a prison guard to torture him, he didn't plead to him, he will never understand his heart for her. 

 

They were given one last chance to fulfill their duties, they were both sent again to the battlefield to kill each other, he was in pain, she was in tears, but they couldn't do it. Their hearts ached for the other. 

 

When the creator saw them, he saw something that he has been blind to all this time. So he took them away and ended the war. The world will not belong to any of the warring race, the creator will give it to something else and they were called humans whom he created with both the characteristic of both the angel and demon race. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The creator was cautious of the angel and the demon’s effect on the humans so he placed them together in a place of their own so they can be the balance of the world, good and evil, light and dark. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

They killed her, they didn’t understand what she is and they were afraid, so they harmed her until her life was snuffed out, he was too late and couldn’t save her. In anger he had slaughtered them all, almost. Before she disappears she promised that she’ll return so he made them pay further of the atrocity they committed to him, to them. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

 

He was wary of her current circumstances, she is now a human while he is not. She ages while he does not. She can become frail and get sick while he is not afflicted with such things. He is wary of her mortality, her time limit in this world, so he makes the best of it and when the time comes he will know what to do, he will not let himself be alone again, he will not let himself feel that emptiness again when he is without her.  

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Years passed and they had lived happily together, but soon it will end, they both know it, she was at the end of her mortal life, so he requested something of her, before her end, he asked her to take the weapon that they gave her to kill him with and stab him in the chest so he may die with her. She first refused never wanting to hurt him, but he told her that she will hurt him still when she leaves him again. Reluctantly, she agrees. But before that, they promised each other that they will find each other again when they return to this world. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

 

They do not know what the world has for them when they return, but surely they will meet again. Even if they forget each other, they will find each other eventually as their souls are intertwined so tightly, they made sure of that. They are meant to be together as they are both the balance of this world, and someday, they will walk the eternity again together as their hearts beats as one. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

 

Thousands of years passed, when the world is in despair, they will meet again in the most unfortunate circumstances in Outpost 3 at the end of the world, when one of them is in power while the other is hidden for her own protection, from him. 

 

But when the time comes, she will find him and save him and the world. Once again they will remember who they are and they will return home to their castle to hide themselves from the world, so they may keep each other's heart again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had the draft for chapter 3 before I even finished the 2nd chapter so I was able to release this faster lol. 
> 
> Last chapter guys, thanks for reading my fic and thanks for those that dropped a comment and kudos :)


End file.
